TrainBoy55 Productions's Twenty Seventh Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin).
Here is the twenty seventh remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US) *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Thomas *James *Henry *Percy *Gordon *Edward *Green and Yellow Coach 1 *Red and White Coach 1 *Red Coach *Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) *Sir Topham Hatt *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity Gordon) Cast (The Sequel) *TinTin - Joey *Henry - Dallas *James - Diesel Transcript (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *''(music plays)'' *Gordon: And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *''(Henry feels sad)'' *Narrator: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *''(Gordon puffs away)'' *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *''(his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *''(Henry, with his three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, arrives at Wellsworth while his whistle blows)'' *Narrator: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *Narrator: Smiled Henry. *''(Edward and Henry hear a whistling sound)'' *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *''(Gordon can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach)'' *Narrator: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *''(Gordon runs past Edward and Henry)'' *Edward: Well. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. *''(Gordon goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop)'' *Narrator: Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *''(Gordon stops at Knapford)'' *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *''(Gordon leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches)'' *Narrator: Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *''(one of the them hit his whistle with a ball-peen hammer)'' *Narrator: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. *''(Gordon's whistle blows as he comes in)'' *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *''(James and Henry come in)'' *Henry: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *''(Percy comes in too)'' *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *''(the scene fades from night to day as Henry, with his Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and red and yellow Express coach, speeds along the main line)'' *Narrator: Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *''(Henry sees the boys)'' *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *''(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters)'' *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *''(the coaches' windows are broken)'' *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *''(everyone was out)'' *Narrator : The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *''(Henry feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on)'' *''(Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth)'' *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. *''(Henry leaves Lower Tidmouth)'' *''(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones)'' *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *''(Henry waits to sneeze)'' *Henry's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Henry: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *''(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes)'' *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *''(Henry's whistle blows as he passes Gordon running with seven freight cars and a caboose)'' *Narrator: Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Transcript (The Sequel) *Henry: Hey, TinTin. Guess what I did? I've taught you and those boys a lesson with a whistle and sneeze. *TinTin: And I hope that next time you see me and the boys, we will learn not to be so mean. *James: We have some news. Thomas and Emily are married and are having some children. *Henry: Wow! Incredible! *TinTin: That is awesome! *James: I know and that's the way that the movie really happens. That's all folks. Trivia (The Main Episode: Whistles and Sneezes, told by George Carlin for the US) *Whistles and Sneezes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film the engines in the shed. *Shot 2 will film an angry Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 3 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 4 will film Percy talking and lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film an angry Gordon puffing away. *Shot 6 will film Henry puffing into Wellsworth station and hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 7 will film Henry stopping with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 8 will film Edward talking and lip syncing to Henry. *Shot 9 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 10 will film Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 11 will film Henry and Edward looking confused. *Shot 12 will film Henry talking and lip syncing, puzzled. *Shot 13 will film Edward talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 14 will film a sad Gordon speeding down the hill and hauling his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach. *Shot 15 will film Edward and Henry blinking. *Shot 16 will film a sad Gordon speeding through Wellsworth station with his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach. *Shot 17 will film Edward talking and lip syncing. *Shot 18 will film Henry talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film a sad Gordon speeding up his hill with his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach. *Shot 20 will film a sad Gordon speeding up down hill with his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach. *Shot 21 will film a sad Gordon arriving at Knapford station with his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach. *Shot 22 will film a sad Gordon stopping at Knapford station with his real green and yellow Express coach and homemade tan Express coach. *Shot 23 will film everyone holding their ears. *Shot 24 will film Sir Topham Hatt holding his ears. *Shot 25 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 26 will film a sad Gordon getting uncoupled. *Shot 27 will film a sad Gordon puffing away. *Shot 28 will film a sad Gordon getting his whistle fixed. *Shot 29 will film a sad Gordon's whistle blowing. *Shot 30 will film a sad Gordon's whistle stopping. *Shot 31 will film a sad Gordon going into the shed. *Shot 32 will film a sad Gordon stopping. *Shot 33 will film Henry arriving. *Shot 34 will film Percy arriving. *Shot 35 will film Henry puffing along the main line, hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and red and yellow Express coach. *Shot 36 will film Henry puffing along, hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and red and yellow Express coach. *Shot 37 will film Henry puffing along underneath a bridge, hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and red and yellow Express coach. *Shot 38 will film the glasses on the windows breaking. *Shot 39 will film Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, and red and yellow Express coach talking and lip syncing while crying in Spongebob Squarepants's voice from All That Glitters and Timon and Pumbaa's voices from The Lion King. *Shot 40 will film the passengers looking cross. *Shot 41 will film the passengers talking and lip syncing while cross. *Shot 42 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 43 will film the passengers talking and lip syncing, confused. *Shot 44 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 45 will film the passengers talking and lip syncing. *Shot 46 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 47 will film Henry chuckling evilly in Daffy Duck's voice. *Shot 48 will film Henry puffing away with Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red Express coach, and red and yellow Express coach. *Shot 49 will film Henry arriving at Lower Tidmouth with Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 50 will film Henry stopping at Lower Tidmouth with Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 51 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 52 will film Henry looking stuffed up. *Shot 53 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 54 will film Henry looking still stuffed up. *Shot 55 will film Henry puffing away and taking Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 56 will film Henry approaching the bridge while puffing along and taking Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 57 will film Henry's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 58 will film Henry looking up while chuffing along and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 59 will film Henry talking while lip syncing in alarm. *Shot 60 will film Henry sneezing. *Shot 61 will film a sign saying WHEESH!. *Shot 62 will film Henry speeding underneath the hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 63 will film one boy looking horrifed. *Shot 64 will film another boy looking shocked. *Shot 65 will film and the last boy looking surprised. *Shot 66 will film Henry speeding away and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 67 will film Henry speeding along, hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach, and passing Gordon speeding by and hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions